


Tired

by Anonymous



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, hints of angst, mentions of Birth, mentions of male pregnacy, though it's not explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A small short thing I wrote while bored featuring a trans Mickey enjoy or don't





	Tired

Tiredness, it seeped into his bones and into his limbs tugging and clawing trying to drag him down but he pushed through it.

A yawn passed through his muzzle.

He should've been asleep by now but fate had other plans.

A small body newly born lay snuggled in his arms still wet and not from a bath.

A smile tugged at his lips the corners twitching but not fully moving as exhaustion set in.

Eyelids felt heavy but he fought to stay awake staring at the small form in his arms brushing a thumb over soft silky paws drawing a small squeak from the tiny being.

A tired chuckle leaves him.

His body ached as he lay on the public bathroom floor and tears may have prickled at the corners of his eyes but he was in love with this tiny creature.

His tiny little baby.

"I love you" he whispered to the tiny mouseling pressing a kiss to their forehead committing their scent to his memory.

Brown eyes slip closed as he finally falls asleep tiredness claiming him and dragging him into Hypnos' hold.

A small smile forms on his face as mother and newborn child get their deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said a wrote this while bored and in the twenty minutes before I went out to see The Pink Floyd Experience in concert so that's why this is short but I am working on other works for this... series? I don't know if I should've made it a collection or series really but oh well it is what it is.


End file.
